


Claudication

by BlameMyMuses



Category: Sherlock (TV), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlameMyMuses/pseuds/BlameMyMuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudication

It was a sign of just how well John could hide his wizardry that Sherlock didn't pick up on it immediately. It was, in fact, several weeks before John saw him do so much as a double take when John had made use of his otherspace pocket to put his laptop away.

 

But neither of them mentioned it, and if Sherlock was frustrated that he couldn't seem to follow when John went “to visit Harry”, well, he didn't mention that either. Still. John knew it was only a matter of time before Sherlock put the pieces together, and he was rather looking forward to finding out what conclusions the detective had reached.

 

It didn't take long.

 

“That dust you tracked in,” said Sherlock. John waited, but the silence dragged.

 

“Yes?” he said at last. “What dust?”

 

Sherlock was frowning, examining John as if they'd only just met. John shifted, knowing Sherlock was looking for...whatever it was he had missed during their actual first meeting.

 

“I took a sample from your shoes to analyze. I knew at a glance it wasn't native to London, but you'd said you were going to see your sister. The earth around your sister's flat is very distinctive, John.”

 

Dust. Dust... John frowned. “Yes, so?”

 

“According to my analysis, John, you were tracking _moon dust_ into the flat.” Sherlock was staring at him, eyes hard, narrowed. “So what I wish to discover now, is _how_.”

 

John sighed, and began to make himself a cup of tea. The story of how he came to be a wizard was a very long one, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot for fun. Won't be continued. 0u0


End file.
